A Hard Night in Gotham
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) is knocked out and taken to the Joker, where some sexual things occur. Lemons.


Batgirl, better known as Barbara Gordon in her civilian persona, was zip-lining from a building looking for crime. she landed on the roof of another building and scanned the horizon of Gotham City. The sun was setting across the harbor, illuminating the sky in orange.

She heard a scream coming from the alley below and she ran to the edge of the roof, peering below. She saw two buff guys approaching a blond woman who was backing into the corner, screaming. She was 26 and heard of incidents like this happening so many times in Gotham, and as Barbara Gordon she couldn't do anything without drawing suspicion, but as Batgirl, she could do something.

Batgirl jumped down into the alley, punching one of the guys in the face when she landed. She quickly swept the other guy's legs and he fell.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Batgirl asked the lady behind her.

"Oh, I'm fine now puddin'" the lady said.

When Batgirl heard that, she turned to face the lady, she knew that voice. But as her eyes focused on the dark figure in the corner, she was knocked out by a large mallet and Batgirl fell unconscious to the floor.

Harley Quinn stepped out of the corner and laughed as she swung her mallet on her shoulder.

"Benji! Levi! Get up. Benji, you pick her up and let's go. Mistah J is waiting." She said to the two men dazed on the floor.

Levi and Benji slowly got to their feet and Benji picked up Batgirl, and they walked to the hidden door leading to one of the Joker's bases. 10 minutes later, Harley, Levi, and Benji walked in a room where the Joker was in, relaxing in a throne, a table was in the corner along with some chairs.

"Oh puddin! We're home, and we got company!" Harley said to the Joker.

Joker laughed as he saw Benji carrying an unconscious Batgirl on his shoulder.

"Well done boys." Joker said, ignoring his most loyal companion(Harley).

"Now get rid of her weapons and that suit, leave her mask on, then stand guard outside the door." Joker continued as he addressed Milo and Benji.

"And tie her wrists to her ankles. Better safe then sorry." Joker said to the two guys.

They nodded and quickly did as they were told, leaving Batgirl's wrists and ankles tied together and naked except for her mask, on the cold floor. They took her grappler, batarangs, utility belt and the rest of the suit with them as the two walked outside and stood at the door.

"Bring her to me Harley." Joker said as he positioned himself to face forward in his throne, Harley dragged Batgirl to him, placing her at his feet.

"Flip her over." He said and Harley complied quickly.

Joker looked at the naked body in front of him, admiring the redhead's curves, he felt himself getting hard.

"Harley! Come here and make daddy happy." He shouted and Harley quickly moved in front of him, blocking his eyesight of Batgirl's body.

"Move! I want to see her." He shouted as his hand swatted at Harley's head, she apologized immediately and moved to the side so she was bending over the side of the throne. Harley quickly pushed Joker's pants and boxers down and quickly took in the Joker's hardening dick. His dick, like his skin was as white as paint and she took it in her mouth, her ruby lips clenching tightly around the Joker's meat stick.

Harley's tongue moved around the Joker's dick as she bobbed her head all the way up to his round purple head and down to the base of his white dick. She felt the Joker's hand on her head and he forced her head all the way down. Harley gagged as the Joker kept her head there and the fully hard 7 inch dick curved in her throat.

Noises of Harley coughing and gagging were the first thing Batgirl heard when she came too. She felt the coldness of the floor and she opened her eyes to see the Joker sitting in a throne, while Harley Quinn was deepthroating the Joker's cock. She was making the noises and she saw tears forming in Harley's eyes as her airway was blocked.

Joker realized Batgirl was finally awake and he yanked Harley's head off his dick, revealing his 7 inch cock to Batgirl.

"Well well. Look who's awake." Joker said to Batgirl. "Harley get her up in front of me." He said.

Harley quickly gasped for air as she moved around and brought Batgirl up to her knees, and pushed her right between the Joker's legs. Harley sat there next to Batgirl, catching her breath when the Joker said, "Well? This dick won't suck itself."

Harley quickly moved back to the side and was about to put the Joker's cock back in her mouth when she felt his hand slap her cheek.

"Not you imbecile. Our guest." The Joker said angrily.

"Sorry puddin'" Harley said as she moved back to Batgirl and she quickly aimed the redhead's mouth to the cock covered with her saliva. The position was difficult since Batgirl was tied, so the Joker quickly stood up and his saliva covered cock pointed straight at Batgirl's mouth.

Harley placed her hand between the ear-like projections of her mask and pushed her head forward. Batgirl felt the cock slide into her mouth, she took in about half of it before she felt Harley move her head back and then forward, repeatedly. She gagged as the Joker's thick dick slid into her mouth, her mouth stretching around it.

"Make her gag on it Harley." The Joker said, and Harley complied, using all of the strength she had to force Batgirl's head forward.

The Joker moaned when he felt his cock slide down Batgirl's throat. It wasn't long until Batgirl started choking and coughing on it and the Joker started fucking Batgirl's face, pulling back a little and then thrusting forward over and over again. Batgirl sat there and continued to gag and cough as the Joker fucked her throat. When he stopped and sat back down in his throne, Batgirl gasped for air loudly. She coughed several times as she took deep breaths.

The Joker was currently stroking his saliva encased cock, squelching noises filled the room as he jerked his dick. Harley was getting horny as she watched the man he loved facefuck Batgirl. Harley's hand went down between her legs, and under her skirt, and she started rubbing her wet pussy, moaning slightly as she pleasured herself.

Joker quickly stood up and pulled out a knife from his suit and moved behind Batgirl, and cut the rope that attached her wrists and ankles. Quickly, the Joker grabbed Batgirl by the hair and brought her up to her knees, Batgirl stumbled a bit feeling disoriented as she felt blood rush to her limbs.

"Harley hold her up." The Joker shouted and Harley stood up and did as she was told. Joker moved behind Batgirl and bent her over, her ankles together and her wrists behind her back, Batgirl complied not being able to do anything as the bonds were too strong.

Joker admired the ass in front of him, his hands slapping it several times before he aimed his wet cock straight at Batgirl's pussy. He thrusted forward and Batgirl's eyes widened as she felt her pussy stretch to accommodate the thick dick inside of her. The Joker didn't hold back, thrusting all of his dick inside the girl who had helped Batman foil his plans and put him in jail so many times.

Batgirl moaned as the Joker fucked her, she felt the thick member slide in and out of her wet pussy. She hadn't had a lot of sex, so her pussy was relatively tight, but that seemed no problem to the Joker's saliva covered dick. Harley quickly moved to her knees and her face was right under Batgirl's. Harley quickly kissed Batgirl, her ruby lips brushed against Batgirl's.

Harley had kissed many guys, but up until then, Poison Ivy was the only female she'd ever kissed. Harley bit Batgirl's bottom lip, pulling it a bit, before sticking her tongue down the redhead's throat. Harley's tongue explored the inside of Batgirl's wet mouth, and Batgirl didn't know what made her do it, but she moved her tongue into Harley's mouth.

Harley smiled as she felt Batgirl's tongue move inside her mouth and Harley pulled her head back from the redhead's and moved to the large round breasts swinging around with each forceful thrust from the Joker. Harley brought her lips to one of Batgirl's hard nipples, she bit down gently, causing Batgirl to moan louder. Harley suckled on the nipples, teasing them with her tongue and biting them, as the Joker fucked her.

Harley quickly moved to kiss Batgirl's lips again, their tongues explored the other's mouths and Harley slowly slid a hand down under her skirt and stuck a finger inside her pussy. She fingered herself, moaning loudly as she did it.

"Harley! I've been waiting for this moment and you're ruining it. Benji! Levi! Get in here!" The Joker shouted going balls deep into Batgirl again. Benji and Levi entered the room quickly scanning for danger.

"Boys. Do me a favor and fuck Harley so she'll shut up and stop ruining my moment. Do what ever you want, just keep her alive." The Joker said as he turned his attention back to Batgirl and grabbed her tits from behind and pinching her nipples.

Benji and Levi looked at each other, grinning before both of them walked up to Harley, grabbed her by the arms and brought her to her feet. They ripped off Harley's clothes, and quickly undressed themselves. Benji grabbed her two ponytails and used them to bring her head to his dick, sliding his thick 7 inch cock inside her mouth and down her throat. Levi grabbed Harley's ankles and wrapped them around his back and he grabbed her wrists and aimed his thick 7 inch cock for Harley's exposed pussy, Harley's body was being held up between the two men. Without hesitation, he thrusted forward when Benji did, making two 7 inch cocks penetrate her mouth and pussy simultaneously. Her moans were silenced as the two men fucked her, the only sounds in the room were coming from Batgirl's moans and flesh smacking against flesh.

Joker quickly got tired of fucking Batgirl and quickly pulled his knife out and cut her ropes around her ankles.

"Benji. Come here and help me." Joker said as he pulled his cock out of Batgirl's wet cunt, sticky with her juices. He turned Batgirl around and quickly wrapped her legs behind his back.

Levi, meanwhile, had pulled his cock out of Harley's pussy, and flipped her around so her feet were in the air and her face was directly in front of Levi's cock. Harley stuck her tongue out and Levi started fucking her face. Her tits were pressed right up against Levi's hips and they jiggled with each thrust. Harley wrapped her thighs around Levi's head, and Levi grabbed her ponytails and forced her head to the base of his cock and held her head there.

Joker had Benji retie Batgirl's ankles together behind his back and he slid his dick into her pussy again, he grabbed her hips and used them to bounce her on his dick, repeatedly. Benji moved back to Harley, who was coughing and gagging until Levi released her head, strings of saliva hung from her lips and all over Levi's cock. Harley was dropped to the floor, she was catching her breath when she felt a pair of hands move her body onto the body of Benji, who's cock was pointed straight up. She was dropped down on Benji's cock and she felt Levi's arms reach around from behind and grab her tits, and she felt his cock pressing between her tight ass.

Levi thrusted forward, his saliva covered cock slid into Harley's ass, making them both groan as Harley felt her ass being stretched out and the tightness of Harley's ass made it feel like it was suffocating his cock. Benji and Levi continued to pound Harley, making her moan louder and louder as she had so many orgasms, she'd lost count.

Meanwhile, Batgirl was still bouncing on the Joker's dick when he pulled out of her and he untied her legs around his back. He put Batgirl down and then tied her ankles together again. Joker brought the table to the center and pushed Batgirl on the table so her legs and head hung over the edges, the metal was freezing against her back, thighs, and neck.

"Boss. I'm close to cumming." Benji said.

"Same here boss." said Levi.

"Good. Now come here and Harley you get on top of her, but face her legs." Joker said.

Levi and Benji stood on either side of Joker, their cocks slick with saliva and juices, ready to cum. Harley moved on top of Batgirl, her head above Batgirl's pussy.

"Well boys. Pick a girl. And girls... no swallowing." Joker said. Benji and Levi looked at each other, before Benji moved straight to Batgirl's dangling head, while Levi moved to face Harley.

"Well hello again." Harley said as she saw the large cock that she'd gagged and coughed on earlier. She licked her lips and her hand moved to stroke it, but Levi grabbed her wrist and shoved his cock into Harley's mouth. Benji's cock slid in Batgirl's mouth with ease, he began pumping his cock in and out of her mouth, strings of saliva hanging from his cock and her mouth each time he pulled out. He felt his balls churn and he aimed his cock for her open mouth, shooting rope after rope of thick, creamy, white, hot cum into Batgirl's mouth, filling it up so much that it began to spill out of her mouth as she couldn't hold it all in.

Batgirl swirled the sticky cum in her mouth, not swallowing it as Joker had told her. Harley meanwhile was being facefucked by Levi until he too felt his balls churn and he shot his load into Harley's waiting mouth. The hot cum filled her mouth, until she too couldn't hold it in and some dripped out the corners of her mouth.

"Share your dessert girls." Joker said. Harley quickly turned around so her face was above Batgirl's and their lips met again, this time, to exchange the warm salty jizz from the two men. Their tongues fought, swirling around as they swapped the sticky spunk.

"My turn." Joker said as he yanked Batgirl's hair down, ending her and Harley's kiss, and Batgirl's mouth was filled with the Joker's thick cock. He thrusted back and forth, Batgirl's head hit the edge of the table repeatedly with each thrust until he pulled out of her mouth, grabbed Harley's ponytails, and started fucking her mouth. The Joker kept this going, switching between mouths until his balls churned and he pushed the head of his dick into Batgirl's mouth, and he shot several ropes into her mouth. He brought Harley's head down so her chin rested against Batgirl's, he pulled out and thrusted into Harley's, feeding her the rest of his large sticky load.

Joker thrusted several more times until he had drained his balls into Harley's mouth, and sat down in his throne, weary. Harley quickly kissed Batgirl again, and they started swapping the Joker's cum between their lips. Batgirl swallowed more of the salty load, and she felt the cum from Benji and Levi warming her up. She relaxed, but that was cut short when Harley was moved off and Batgirl was grabbed by the arms and being dragged to a door.

Benji and Levi had gotten their clothes back on and were dragging her through the door to the room, and through the base, all the way to where she had been knocked out. They threw her on the dark alley floor, the warmth from the cum vanished as she felt her bare skin exposed to the cold winds of Gotham.

"Goodnight Batbitch." Benji said before he and Levi knocked her out and left going back to the Joker's base.


End file.
